Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an IC card reader and an operating method thereof.
Related Art
Since an IC chip can store a great amount of information and perform high level of encryption processing by using a CPU and a memory included therein, it has superior security. Since an IC card called a smart card has such an IC chip therein and can store and process information, it has been widely utilized as a payment device capable of minimizing the forgery probability of a magnetic card and providing various services. Since the IC card has a storage capacity superior to that of an existing magnetic card, it can perform various additional functions for which separate information storage is requested and is advantageous in that it is possible to improve a security problem. In this regard, the government enforces an IC card use obligation policy for replacing the existing magnetic card with the IC card.
The IC card is classified into a contact type IC card and a contactless type IC card according to a data read method. The contact type IC card has a metal pattern in front of the card and is the most general IC card. The contactless type IC card has a wireless communication module and an antenna therein. An IC card having contact and contactless functions is called a hybrid card or a combi card.